Muppet Treasure Island (CGI film)/Credits
Full Credits for Muppet Treasure Island. Logos Opening WALT DISNEY PICTURES and DREAMWORKS PICTURES present A DAVIS ENTERTAINMENT Production In Assoaction with JIM HENSON COMPANY and THE MUPPETS STUDIO In Collaboration with LOTS OF PEOPLE A LOTS OF MUPPET Film MUPPET TREASURE ISLAND With the Lots of Muppet Voice BRAD PITT JOE WILLIAMS DAN STEVENS MICHAEL PEÑA STEVE WHITMIRE ERIC JACOBSON DAVE GOELZ Starring the Live-Action Voice Cast: TIM CURRY as Long John Silver With BILLY CONNOLLY as Billy Bones and JENNIFER SAUNDERS as Mrs. Bluveridge introducing KEVIN BISHOP as Jim Hawkins Original Songs by BARRY MNN CYNTHIA WELL Original Music/Score Composed by HANS ZIMMER Line Producers SELWYN ROBERTS Viusal Effects Supervisors ROBERT LEGATO, ASC PETER ROGERS, ASC ADAM VALDEZ Visual Effects Producer THOMAS G. SMITH Production Designer VAL STRAZOVEC Costume Designer POLLY SMITH Film Editors MARK LIVOLSI, ACE MICHAEL JABLOW, ACE Executive Producers JOHN LASSETER NICHOLAS STOLLER Based on the Novel by ROBERT LOUIS STEVENSON Written by NICHOLAS STOLLER Produced by JOHN DAVIS MARTIN G. BAKER Directed by PAUL FISHER Closing Lots of Muppet Performers KEVIN CLASH BILL BARRETTA Associate Producer MICHAEL JABLOW Puppeter Coordinator KEVIN CLASH Crawl Art Animation Directors Andrew R. Jones Chris McKay Based on Disney & Jim Henson's Muppet Treasure Island Screenplay by JERRY JUHL & KIRK K. THATCHER and JAMES V. HART The Filmmakers Would Like to Thank BRAIN HENSON FRANK OZ and the Disney Studio Artists and Crew who created the Live-Action film. Animation Services by 3GI Cast Casting by SARAH HALLEY FINN, CSA Live-Action Cast Live-Action and Animated Film Crew Story Editorial Art Development Modeling Rigging Camera and Staging Animation Crowd Animation Characters Matte Painting Effects Lighting Compositing Production Stereoscopic 3D Post Production Music Technology Special Thanks The Producers Wish to Thank Songs Shiver My Timbers Written by Barry Mann & Cynthia Weil Performed by TBA Produced by Bret McKenzie, Hans Zimmer and Mickey Petralia Somthing Better Written by Barry Mann & Cynthia Weil Performed by TBA Produced by Bret McKenzie, Hans Zimmer and Mickey Petralia Sailing For Adventure Written by Barry Mann & Cynthia Weil Performed by TBA Produced by Bret McKenzie, Hans Zimmer and Mickey Petralia Cabin Fever Written by Barry Mann & Cynthia Weil Performed by TBA Produced by Bret McKenzie, Hans Zimmer and Mickey Petralia Professional Pirate Written by Barry Mann & Cynthia Weil Performed by TBA Produced by Bret McKenzie, Hans Zimmer and Mickey Petralia Love Led Us Here Written by Barry Mann & Cynthia Weil Performed by Kermit and Miss Piggy Produced by Bret McKenzie, Hans Zimmer and Mickey Petralia Specians Written by Barry Mann & Cynthia Weil Performed by Miss Piggy Produced by Bret McKenzie, Hans Zimmer and Mickey Petralia I Want to Take You Higher Written by Sylvester Stewart Love Power Written by Barry Mann & Cynthia Weil Performed by TBA Produced by Bret McKenzie, Hans Zimmer and Mickey Petralia Love Led Us Here (Ended Title) Written by Barry Mann & Cynthia Weil Performed by Stewie Wonder and Mandy Moore Produced by Bret McKenzie, Hans Zimmer and Mickey Petralia Soundtrack album on With the participation of The Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit A Theme Parks, Attractions, Shows, Parades and more At Disneyland Paris In Memory of JIM and JANE HENSON JERRY NELSON COPYRIGHT ©2020 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. FOR THE PURPOSES OF UNITED KINGDOM COPYRIGHT, DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC. WAS THE OWNER OF COPYRIGHT IN THIS FILM IMMEDIATELY AFTER IT WAS MADE. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Credits Category:CGI Credits